BB and the Lamaze class
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: Brennan, Booth and a Lamaze class, what else but fluff people
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I wrote an angsty fic last time and I just wanna thank all my reviewers for both my last stories, this is my way of kind of toning down the angst level a bit, this is pure, undiluted fluff people BE WARNED! Oh yeah and this may seem a bit OOC-ish but hey we got a hormonal Bren and a frustrated Booth I think the OOC can be excused.

**Disclaimer**: O.k this goes for all the chapters of this, I don't own Bones, I don't know why I gotta write this all the time, reminding myself that I don't own it...it's not fair *sobs*

Booth's POV; from 9:15

_Aah what a cool Saturday morning, no work, no chasing bad guys who just won't realize that running just makes you look guiltier, no...wait a minute, why am I thinking of this Saturday morning instead of sleeping through it?_

"SEELEY!"

And there it was again the unmistakable shout of the eight month pregnant screaming banshee that is my wife, I don't even understand why she's awake by this time, I thought all those icky pregnancy books...you know the ones with traumatizing pictures, Lord save our souls...anyway I thought they all said by the eight month in pregnancy 88% of women were supposed to sleep like bears on hibernation, but nooo my case had to be, just had to be different, my ever surprising wife, Temperance, had to go ahead and be part of the remaining 12% that didn't sleep, why me?

It was like she did it on purpose, waking up when I was in no mood to wake up and therefore forcing me to in her words 'get my fanny up, after all it's not like I have a person growing inside me' she always managed to put me in a touchy mood no matter how I tried to avoid it, but not directed at her, God no, I don't think I could stay mad at her for more than 20 seconds and she knows it...damn her, so as I was saying my touchy moods were not directed at her, no, the people who had to bear the brunt of her work 'my mood' were my subordinates or more specifically Aaron Grand, the guy pissed me off to no end he was just so kiss ass-y and so I was more than happy letting off steam on him and watching him squirm and pale and fall to pieces and...wait this is beginning to sound sadistic, anyway back to the present, I was currently trying to close my eyes and will myself to sleep, this was a lost cause and I knew it because I could still hear her call me from downstairs with even more volume

"SEELEY GET DOWN HERE NOW...BOOTH?"

after a moment of silence, I was finally able to relax my eyes from squinting and was half-way into dream land when I heard the soft thumps of what I had now come to realize were foot falls on the stairs, but at the time, I did not register the noise fully in my head, the thumps had stopped thank God but now there was silence, even though my eyes were shut I knew or rather felt I was being watched and then through closed eyes I saw shadows shifting to block out the light, I knew who it was but maybe if I kept my eyes closed she would go away, but I still wanted to see her so I cautiously opened one eye, close enough to look asleep but open enough to see her, and there she was in all her pregnant, beautiful but still annoying as hell glory already dressed in a loose fitting pastel yellow colored gown with wine red flowers printed sparsely over it, when I finally realized she wasn't budging and I couldn't keep pretending she wasn't there I opened my second eye like the first, that was when I saw her fully, she was putting on patent black ballerina flats, her hair was pulled into a loosely French braided ponytail and she was flushed, probably from all the screaming but that wasn't what my mind was focused on, she was dressed, really dressed, like she was going somewhere, I looked at the time without moving my head, 9:15 am, it was still early so why did she look so...ready?

"Seeley wake up"

she leaned over in a way only legal to pregnant women and tapped me lightly on the shoulder, when I didn't stir, she sat on my side of the bed she was probably tired from standing, poor baby

"Booth, come on I know you're up stop playing dead and get up"

she just called me by my last name, the jig was up, either I surrendered and got up on my terms or I hold stead fast and risk being woken up by forceful means, cold water, don't ask, so I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring into her bright blue ones

"Mornin' "

"And a good morning to you too, took you long enough" I just yawned

"Temp, why...why're you all dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?"

"You know like you're going somewhere"

"You don't know?..." I shook my head

"...you forgot, you actually forgot..." she got that high pitched voice like she was going to start crying so I racked my brain trying to remember but...Oh My God! her Lamaze classes, we were supposed to be there by 9:30

"Oh come on, of course I didn't forget Tempe, your Lamaze class right?"

"Yes what else could it be?...and if you didn't forget how come you're still lying down, sleeping? I've been calling you from downstairs, I even had to come up which is very exhausting and you know that, didn't you hear me because if you did and you chose...not to answer then..." she was starting to sound funny, crap, tears? (again?), so I quickly bolted up from bed, sat beside her and cradled her in my arms, that always worked like a charm

"Hey hey hey, don't cry ok Temps ok...ssshh...I didn't choose not to answer..." a little lie never hurt no one"...I guess I didn't hear ok?..." her face was already wet from quiet sobs so I wiped them away with the heel of my hand "...see I'm awake and I'm gonna go get ready right now and we're going to get there on time ok?..." she nodded slowly against my chest, at least she'd stopped crying, so I got up, I was still feeling sleepy but all that would change once I got under the shower.

You know everyone says pregnancy is this, pregnancy is that, oh pregnancy is so beautiful...hmm they're all liars, maybe it is beautiful in the first two months when you're still on a high and riding that euphoria, I mean hell you're gonna have a kid but that euphoria starts wearing off in the third month and is finally gone from the fourth month downward, when you have to do everything and I mean everything yourself cook, do dishes, laundry and such in those months you learn how hard it is to be a woman, we men got it easy I tell ya, and then finally you are robbed of your quiet 'you time', Saturdays when you are forced to go to pre-natal and Lamaze classes with your very hormonal girlfriend or in my case wife who thinks that for every move the teacher displays you are doing it wrong, the last and final straw my friends is the sex, at first begins the deprivation in the first two months, in the third month it's like she's in a frenzy, then it becomes a task from the fourth to seventh month, I mean have you ever tried having sex with a very pregnant, very horny wife/girlfriend, it ain't pretty, finally just when you get used to having sex again in the last few months you are deprived...again, in Tempe's sixth month when we went to the doctor for the normal check-up, you know standard routine stuff, I asked him about sex after delivery after all a guys' gotta know these things, and he told me...he told me that we had to wait about eleven to twelve weeks after delivery before trying anything and even then there might be some problems with libido on her part and some other stuff I can't remember...eleven to twelve weeks?, I almost fell out of my chair meanwhile Tempe was beside me blushing furiously, she wasn't used to asking or telling about our sex life she thought it was private and I couldn't agree more, I was distracted from what the doctor had just said by her, can you imagine your pregnant, beautiful partner sitting beside you, head lowered, blushing for all she was worth, shy-looking I wanted to kiss her right there and then, I wanted to…wait what was that thing, the other main topic, yeah, eleven to twelve weeks?, if I knew then what I know now, that I would be tossed out in the cold 2 months before delivery, I don't think I would have been such a drama queen.

The time was already 9:20 and Tempe was keeping watch at the bathroom door to make sure I didn't waste any more time, so I quickly got in the shower and immediately the cold water hit my face all remnants of sleep was cleared from my eyes so I hurried up and got out in record time, when I picked out my clothes Tempe said she had a problem with the ones I picked (I picked out a red t-shirt that said 'death of an auto-tunez' on the front, a blue pair of jeans and a brown bomber jacket ) she said the slogan on the shirt was inappropriate for where we were going so she hung back the t-shirt and jacket and got out a plain white t-shirt and a black zip-up hoodie, yeah that's right I forgot to say the pregnant female also chooses what you wear gentlemen and what colors you like for instance pregnant Temperance doesn't like canary yellow, cyan blue, lime green, neon bright colors and blood red, so I was forbidden from wearing anything with those colors, so after quickly dressing up, we both went downstairs, I got a hurried breakfast, sandwiches, when she didn't eat anything I asked her if she wanted any of my breakfast but she was quick to remind me that while I was wasting time sleeping, and yes people she did stress the sleeping part, she was getting ready for the day which included breakfast, I should have known better than to ask, I finished and we were out the door in 5 minutes and driving to St Agnes Hospital, we finally got there by 9:40 after much dangerous driving and pressure, screaming and forcing by Temperance we got there without incident, Thank God, now we had to go...

**A/N;** Waddya think, there's another chapter but you gotta let me know if you likey then I'll post the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON T OWN BONES

Part two; Tempe's POV: from 07:30 am

A/N; I'm soooooooooo sorry for not posting this earlier, it's just that school's been CRAZY, like wicked crazy, but it's here now so...

Ngrrr...grrr What the hell, what's that noise?  
...silence followed for about 10 minutes before that nerve racking noise began again, what the hell...Seeley, of course, snoring...again, and when I tell him he snores, he goes all no..no I don t snore, what's the time, I lean over to look at the clock with an alarm I won't be needing anymore, 7:30, my it's early and I m sooo tired but I can't go to sleep again, the problem with me is once I m up, I m up and there s no use trying to sleep again, so I try to quietly get up, not that if I jog the bed a little the log of wood sleeping beside me that is my husband would wake up but, better sane than sorry...I finally got up after much trial and turned to look at the man who just unknowingly, at least I hope it was, made me wake up an hour earlier than I planned, there he was lying down there all clothed in nothing but his boxers, a light cotton shirt and the blanket looking all stubble jawed and handsome and so edible, I m sure if I just reach under the blankets I could...no stop Tempe...I know the doctor said I shouldn't but ... oooh stop right now, sex is not good at this point, damn these pregnancy hormones, they were making me hornier than an 18 year old, so I turned away, with great difficulty mind you and walked towards the bathroom, first port of call, I have to pee and after that I can with a clear mind and less pressure on my bladder map out my next move. When I was done in the bathroom, I made a to-do list in my head, I am a very organized person you see, when I was 12, I d already planned out my life, I d get into college at 18, graduate by 23, work for about 4 years, make my mark in the world before or not tying myself to a man who is or rather should not be intimidated by me and love me like my dad loved my mum but you see people, when you plan your life out like that down to the details of what you should be wearing when you graduate (I don't have issues, believe me), something s bound to mess your plans you know, create a chink your chain and as it was the chink in MY chain that caused a series of fortunate events was my best friend/roomie Angela Montenegro, if it wasn't for Ange my perfect plan would have worked but one fateful night on the 24th December she made me go with her to a christmas eve party, this was not your traditional run-in-the-mill eggnog, get together christmas eve party , it was more like a DJ thumping loud music, mad sweating, ridiculously crowded, alcohol included christmas eve party and that was where I met Mr Seeley Booth, sure I made fun of his name 'Seeley', what was that?...well anyway from that day till now I don't really remember what happened that got us talking but now a year earlier than my original plan I m happily married to that tall, dark, handsome hunk of man-meat(Ange's words not mine)...yeah yeah yeah life's exciting. So the first thing on my list -take a shower I got right to that, before my pregnancy, I used to bother with mani-pedi and that used to be the first thing on my list at least twice a week but now, what's the use when I can't even remember the last time I saw my toes or wasn't too tired to even pick up the remote much less fuss over my nails. I got into the shower and bathed in honey-lavender scented soap, the blend of the 2 scents was just unbelievable. When I was done, I came out wrapped in a white immensely fluffy terry cloth bathrobe, I opened the closet and was greeted by clothes, dresses I never thought I would wear and some I still hope I could get into, the sun was almost completely up, thin slits of orange-red sunlight flitted through slight openings in the curtains so I didn't see the need to turn on the bedroom lights, I skimmed through many brightly colored plain gowns and a lot of suits before finally settling on a loose fitting pastel yellow gown that got up to my knees with wine red flowers printed sparsely on it, Seeley said this particular dress made my eyes bluer but then again as far as he was concerned everything made my eyes bluer, even a black dress with grey stripes.

I pulled out black patent ballerina flats with a black bow in the cleat area, finally with bathing, dressing and brushing crossed off the list, the next thing was to eat, when I got downstairs, I thought I was going to have a light breakfast not so much protein, not too many carbs maybe just a few sandwiches and a glass of juice but when I opened the fridge, it was like all the food in there was begging, calling out to me and who was I not to answer their desperate calls, so I got out the pot roast, mashed potatoes and gravy, apple pie from last night and a cup of yoghurt, I ate until I could eat no more and had to put a lid on it, since the pregnancy I d added quite a few pounds...ok make that 24 pounds and I was trying to maintain that particular weight and not add any more but it seemed almost impossible, this one time I was really trying to go on a 'preggers-diet' and Seeley had to come back with an angelic looking chocolate cake I couldn t help myself I almost had the whole thing and then he, S, had to go pull a face at me I mean what did he think when he brought the cake home, that it was going to last? For heaven s sake I was eating for two it's not like I forcefully took his sperm and fertilized my ovary in the hopes of making sure he starves to death by finishing his cake...huh!, it's not like since this pregnancy all I do is eat and sleep and eat some more and sleep some more, ok maybe I did sleep and eat a little too much but I m pregnant isn't that supposed to cover everything.

In the beginning when I told Seeley I was pregnant you should have seen his face, he was sooo happy, man, he did stuff that he wouldn't do normally unless under threat laundry, regular trash taking out, cooking! Unbelievable. And then in the third month everything changed for me I mean, I had gotten past the big three, '1st trimester', and had started feeling cranky and fat, none of my old clothes fit anymore, when I wanted to be angry I ended up crying and bawling my eyes out while husband dearest just tried to make me stop, damn hormones. In the 4th month I became fixated on being the best at my pre-natal classes, now the worst part of pregnancy, well not exactly worst more like highly uncomfortable part is from the 4th 1/2 month downward till the 7th month, all the increased blood flow in the body making you all flushed and extra sensitive to touch and stuff and all that sensitivity is not limited to your hands and feet let me tell you, at first when the really pregnant women in my class were talking about the...uh...uh urges I thought they were over exaggerating until I started feeling it, it was like everything Seeley did translated to sex, a touch on the small of my back when he was leading me out a door, a foot massage, him running his hand through his hair for God's sake and it was too much which wouldn't have been a bad thing except that my belly had grown considerably and was always getting in the way. During one of our visits to Dr Rostov we were discussing birthing options with her when Seel did something unexpected, he asked about sex after delivery WHAT?  
Jesus Christ way to hit the nail on the head, I was sure I was blushing like crazy when Dr Rostov answered that we should wait for about 8-9 weeks, I was so relieved but him, he almost fell out of his seat, of course he was shocked, always thinking of himself and what he wants never considering that I was going to be the one to push out a baby girl (yep that's right we're having a girl) out of my VAGINA...MEN.  
Well back to the present, it was already 9:13am and Seel wasn't up yet, what gives him the right to sleep more than I do, you know sometimes I just feel like beating him with a ladling spoon...or not I mean yeah it d feel good no doubt but then who would do everything he was doing now, nah I ll let him live, but right now I won't let him sleep.  
"SEELEY!" no answer, what the hell?  
"SEELEY GET DOWN HERE NOW...BOOTH?" still no answer, crap I have to wake the man up myself, do I have to do everything myself, even wake him up? Sometimes I wonder who's really pregnant.  
I got there and noticed he had the blanket bunched up around him, if I wasn't focusing so intently on his face I might not have noticed his eyes flicker open for a second, only slightly, aha, he was awake "Booth come on I know you're up stop playing dead and get up" he finally opened his eyes "Tempe...why're you dressed like that"  
"Dressed like what?"  
"You know like you're going somewhere"  
"You forgot? You actually forgot" his expression immediately changed from confused to what can only be described as an 'oh-shit' one "Of course I didn't forget, your pre-natal classes right?"  
"Yes what else could it be...and if you didn't forget then how come you're still in bed, I ve been calling you from the kitchen, I even had to come up myself which is very tiring, didn't you hear me or you just chose not to? Cause if you did hear and chose not to answer then..." I had a feeling that...yep I was crying and hey look who's up and huggin'  
"Hey hey don't cry please Temps ok...sshh, I didn't choose to not answer I guess I didn't hear ok? See I m awake and I m going to go get ready now and we're going to get there on time ok?"  
He was finally done with showering, thank God, and then he picked out the most horrible T-shirt and jacket he could possibly have and I wasn't about to be seen in public with a man whose shirt said 'Death of an Auto-tunez', so I picked put something much more pleasing to the eyes, at least mine, we finally got to the hospital by 9:40 am, after all my perfect timing we were 10 minutes late, perfect.

A/N: Am I forgiven now? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON T OWN BONES

Part three: Their POV's

Chapter 3

Booth drove into the hospital parking lot, came out and made his was to Tempe's side to open the door for her, but it seemed she had other plans because just as he was about to open it, she pushed it open forcefully from inside effectively hitting him in the knees "Seeley I m perfectly capable of opening a simple car door myself, I m pregnant not an invalid, I don't know how many times I..." she looked in front of her but he wasn't there"...Seeley, Seel..."it was when she looked down at the floor that she saw him gripping his knees"...what are you doing down there, come on we got to go we're already late"  
She stretched her hand so he could hold on to it and get up, they walked into the hospital her waddling, him limping "Why are you limping?"  
"Oh...nothing"  
"Are you sure, you weren't limping when we left the house..."  
"Temperance, I m fine"  
"...hmm" she stopped for a moment to look him over"...maybe you should see an orthopedist when we're done upstairs"  
"Yeah maybe, Bren come on"  
"I'm coming don't rush me" yet she was rushing him...incredible.  
When they got to the 10th floor, they signed in at the nurse's desk and Tempe noticed that they were the last to arrive, everyone was already there even Robbie and Sarah who were usually the last were already there 15 minutes ago! She wanted to scream at Seeley seeing as their lateness was partially no scratch that all his fault but she didn t have time to scream so she just shot him a death glare that said 'You know this is all your fault right?' and he shot her one back 'Yeah I m sorry'  
'You re not getting off that easy mister'  
He ushered her into the... room, the mats were already laid out, the birth balls were set aside and couples were scattered around some on mats, some on the few chairs in the room and some just standing, Maddie hadn't come yet, Thank God.  
Her mat, a bubblegum pink one with sky blue piping and bunny prints was vacant, well it was always going to be vacant before she arrived now, the last person, Regina, who sat on it after she had declared it hers had received the business end of her barely restrained hormone induced anger, Seeley helped lower her on the mat and that was when Maddie entered, she was a dark brunette with perfectly toned abs and long legs.  
"Good morning everyone, I see some new faces...it appears there are new ones among us, so for their sake I ll introduce myself, I m Madison but you can call me Maddie, I am and will be your instructor for the duration of this class, now how about we get to know you" the new couple introduced themselves from behind the room "We're Benny and Pnina Pope..."  
"Benny...Pnina, when's your EDD?"  
"December 15th"  
"O.k. now that we've met you guys, let's meet the old timers starting from you guys"  
the introduction went on for about 10 minutes before the real class started "Well that's done, now let's continue from where we left off last week, proper massage, now male partners let's get behind our female partners just like I showed you last time but give a bit of space between yourselves..."there was shuffling around the room as her instruction was followed Booth was having some problems with how much space he was supposed to give as far as he was concerned he was leaving too much space but Tempe had other ideas "She said space Seeley, give me space"  
"Look, I gave enough, I think I even gave too much"  
"How do you expect me to turn and 'look'?"  
"No I meant..."  
"Having any problem guys" Maddie was standing above them "No"  
"Yes" they both said at the same time "O.k. what's wrong Temperance"  
"Seeley, that's what's wrong, he didn t give enough space"  
"Seeley what do you have to say for yourself..."she said looking at him in a very un-trainer-y way which didn't go unnoticed by Tempe what the hell she wasn't the only one that looked at him like that Penny, Garcia, Mary and even Regina practically ate him up with their eyes, one time she was in the restroom the four women didn't know she was there and she'd heard them especially that bitch Penny talk about her, HER husband like he was some kind of, kind of...display object and call her a cold fish, a cold fish for Christ's sake, when it had gotten too much she calmly walked out of stall, stared at the women one by one and walked away, how dare they ogle at eye-candy, he was hers and hers alone to ogle at, they had no right and neither did this smiling bimbo...she came back to the present and saw Seeley smiling back, enough, she spoke up "Uh Maddie, I think he's got it..."  
"Tempe are you sure, I could..."Maddie was leaning forward trying to get her perfectly manicured hands on his shoulder "...yeah I m sure but thanks anyway"  
"...oh, ok I ll just leave" when she turned her back Tempe hit him on his already aching knee "Ow, jeez what was that for?" she didn't answer, she just shot him another death glare, he knew 2 death glares in the space of an hour, yep he was dead, Maddie was now in front of the room "O.k. women, I want you to spread your legs with your feet planted flatly to the ground and draw your knees as high as they can go..."there was movement all around the room"...now try to bend forward and men I want you to softly knead your partners sacrum with your fore, index and thumb fingers, now what you're doing is massaging the baby bed, that is the part of the back where the baby's head is leaning on...now slowly work your fingers upward...slowly...slowly Jeffery not so fast, this will relieve tension in the back as a whole as the spine is the center of basic support..."few women had their eyes closed while the others just let their heads loll forward"...now guys, I m talking to the men, though you're not the ones doing the gestation, what you could help with is in trying to relieve the tension in your partners and this is one of the many ways, you can stop now but don't change position, just stay where you are, now ladies I want you to lean back completely and let your backs rest on your partners chest, your knees should still be raised, feet flat and your legs spread while the guys should be sitting comfortably..."her instructions were followed and there were now a lot of pregnant bellies sticking out"...now ladies the position you're in is called 'The Grasshopper' and according to Lamaze the best position for birthing as the pressure from your upper bodies halfway sitting pushes out the baby along with you pushing of course and your spread legs allow for easy exit as the pelvic opening is completely unobstructed, now in the moments before full dilation, it is often advised that you change lying or sitting position or walk around with your partner, now when you are at full dilation, ladies you have to listen to your body's urge to push and remember to take in three short breaths and let out one long breath like we practiced last two weeks, men you won't be pushing but you have to be there for your partners physically as well as emotionally, your state of mind will be reflected on her so if you're scared she's going to be scared too and the fear could raise her blood pressure which will inevitably lead to certain complications, so you have to be calm at all times ok?"there were collective nods from the men in the room"...now our lessons for today are done but we still have about 30 minutes so why don't we repeat our exercises with the birthing balls shall we" the whole ball exercise continued for 25 minutes and then the class was officially over, Maddie walked to Tempe and Seeley as he was helping her up "Great work you guys, especially you Seeley"  
"Thanks Madison"  
"Oh please Seeley call me Maddie" she couldn't believe the nerve on this woman she was openly flirting with Seel like she wasn't there "Oh ok Maddie"  
"Maddie thanks for today but Booth has to go see an orthopedist, don't you?"  
"Yeah I do" she'd called him Booth which meant she was mad at him but he didn't know why "Oh an orthopedist, is he ok?"  
"We got to go now, thanks bye" she said and took his hand practically dragging him out of the hospital, she didn't even answer when he asked if they were still going to the ortho's office.  
When they got to the car, she was silently fuming so she didn't notice him open her door and she out of habit entered and shut the door herself, the 15 minute ride to their house was unusually silent and immediately they got home she pushed her door open and stalked into the house, he had noticed she had an angered expression since she called him 'Booth' but he hadn't said anything for fear that she might lash out and scratch his eyes out or some other physical action so he let her be, for now. He got upstairs and realized she was in the bathroom taking a shower, 10 minutes later she came out and still didn't say anything to him though her face didn't look angry anymore, he took his clothes off and went to take a shower himself, the afternoon was hot and he felt sticky, 10 minutes when later he got out she already had on a loose, light, black calf length gown but her hair was still damp, he'd just put on his knickers and was searching for a T-shirt to go with it when she finally spoke "Are you happy?" Huh?, he stood at the sound of her voice, she sounded sad?  
"What?"  
"I said are you happy with me Seeley?" he finally found the Tee he was looking for and put it on while walking around the bed to where she was sitting "Temperance what's wrong"  
"Just answer the question Seeley"  
"Yes, of course I m happy with you, do you even need me to tell you that, where's this coming from?"  
"Are you going to leave me after I give birth to our daughter?" O.k. now this was getting weird "Of course not Tempe, how could you even think that" she was crying now and he wouldn't have noticed if a tear hadn't dropped on her lap and stained the black of her dress making it darker, so he tipped her chin upwards to look at her, her eyes were bloodshot and it made the blue of her eyes fiery "Bren, Jesus Christ, baby what's wrong why're you crying?"  
"It's just that...all the women think you're hot and that I m a cold fish and they can t understand what you're doing with me..."she lifted her hand to wipe at her eyes"...and this morning when Maddie came over and was talking to you and looking at you funny and smiling at you like that, you...you smiled back at her..."he couldn't believe what he was hearing, at least now he knew why she was pissed on the way home"...and I know ...I know now you say you don't like her or find her attractive but what about when I give birth and put on more pounds than now and we can't...we can't..." her whole body was vibrating with sobs, he couldn't stand looking at her break down like that and not be able to do anything about it so he hugged her tightly and felt it every time she shook, she let herself be enveloped and her senses were overpowered by the scent that was him, this made her cry even harder because she was thinking of how much she was going to miss him if he left her "Sshhh...Bren, don't cry...jeez I didn't know that was why you were so quiet all this time, I wouldn't ever, ever think of leaving you and you know that, I m not married to you because of your body or sex or any other superficial thing, I married you because I love you and I still do..."she had stopped shaking and crying, he pulled back to look at her"...and a few pounds isn't going to change that neither is..."  
"That's what you say now"  
"...no Bren that's what I ll always say because it's the truth I don't want or even remotely like Madison, ok?" her face adopted a childlike innocence and she slowly nodded her head"...now come here..." she moved in closer to him and let him hug her while he soothed her still damp hair"...so, ALL the women think I m hot?" she smiled against his neck and he smiled too, she hit him lightly on the knee "Ow, you know that hurts right?" she pulled back and examined his knees running her finger lightly over them, they looked bruised "What happened to your knees?"  
"I told you nothing"  
"Booth don't lie to me, now tell me what happened"  
"Ok but you won't like it..."she looked at him with one raised eyebrow"...ok, remember when we got to the hospital and you opened the door and saw me on the floor" realization flooded her face and her clasped hands flew to her face "I did that?"  
"Well yeah kinda"  
"Oh wow, I m sorry, does it hurt that bad?..." she was still running her fingers on his left knee "Nah"  
"Are you sure I could..."  
"Temperance seriously I m fine...really" she looked at him like she was trying to detect if he was lying "O.k., want to watch a movie, I m bored"  
"Sure but no chic flicks ok, I m a man and I do not watch chic flicks ok?"  
"Yes sir" she said with a mock salute, she was smiling now and looked happier better he thought.  
They ended up watching Pretty Woman, they were settled on the couch, he was sitting at one end, her head was on his shoulder and a light blanket was draped over them, they ended up sleeping later than usual.  
In bed, she moved as close as she could with her head on his chest while his hand lightly stroked her belly through her sheer white nightie, he broke the silence "You know I love you right..." he said it so she heard it as a whisper "Yeah?"  
"...forever and ever babe"  
"I love you too Seeley" he smiled against her hair and let her scent pull him into sleep while she was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. 


End file.
